


Far and Close

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Merlin and Morgana talk about their past separation-Prompt:236 Separation





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Far and Close  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgan, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Paxson  
**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana talk about their past separation  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 782  
**Prompt:** 236 Separation  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #27

**Far and Close**

Merlin ran into Morgana on the way back to Arthur’s chambers from securing Merrilea in the cell. He grinned as they drew closer to each other.

“My Lady.” Merlin dipped his head just a little and looked up at her.

“Take a walk with me Merlin.” Morgana looped her arm through his and turned him around. “I missed the garden here at Camelot with all its little alcoves and hedges.”

“I better get back to Arthur. He hasn’t had his lunch yet.” Merlin pointed the way he had been going.

“Gwen is there. She will make sure he gets fed. You and I need to talk about a few things.” Morgana smiled mischievously.

“Are we going to talk about things that require the alcoves and hedges in the garden?” Merlin grinned.

Morgana gasped. “How did you know?”

“I had a feeling.” Merlin chuckled.

They were almost to the stairs when Arthur stuck his head out of his door and yelled “Merlin!”

Merlin turned around. “Sire! Morgana wanted me for something.”

“I bet she did but you are still my manservant and I haven’t had my midday meal.” Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Arthur, let them go have a little time to themselves. They were separated for so long. Let Merlin have the rest of the day off and I will have your food sent up when I go to see the cook about our wedding dinner.” Gwen said from just inside the door.

Arthur looked annoyed but he wasn’t going to say ‘no’ in front of Gwen. “Go on then but next time, Merlin, wait for whatever you two are going to do until you are done for the day.”

“Thank you Sire.” Merlin grinned.

“Yes. Thank you Arthur.” Morgana turned merlin back around and the headed for the stairs.

Arthur turned to look at Gwen. “I’m going to have to get a new servant when he marries my sister, wont I?

“Yes and you should make him a freeman at least.” Gwen said. “Now come inside and stop yelling at people.”

Merlin and Morgana chuckled as they started down the stairs.

“It’s like they are already married.” Morgana smirked. “He can’t say no to her no matter how hard he tries.”

“You have no idea!” Merlin chuckled. “Are you going to boss me around when we are married?”

“Probably.” Morgana leaned against his arm when they reached the bottom step. “You know that I wanted to come back so many times but I couldn’t. I can’t tell you how much I missed you. I can’t put it into words. I was so lonely with Morgause in that wretched tower. I have no idea why I stayed with her.” 

“She was family.” Merlin stopped them for a moment. “Speaking of family, I’m going to send for my mother. I want her to be at our wedding.”

“I love your mother.” Morgana smiled. “I would love it her to come.”

“Good.” Merlin took Morgana’s left hand and looked at it. “There is something else we need to talk about.”

“What is it, Merlin?” Morgana was instantly worried.

“I don’t have a ring for you.” Merlin looked down at her hand.

“I don’t need a ring.” Morgana leaned against him. “I just need you. I don’t ever want to be separated from you again. Promise me?”

“I promise you that we will never be apart if I can help it.” Merlin kissed her hand. “But Arthur may need me to go with him on occasion. I still have to protect him. It’s my duty.”

Morgana nodded. “I understand that. I just don’t want to be away from you as long as I was before.”

“You won’t be.” Merlin stroked her cheek. “Now we need to be getting to those alcoves.” He held onto her hand and they ran, giggling, all the way to the garden.

Down the corridor from Arthur’s chambers, Paxson was alone in the chambers that he had been given. He had never been in a room so grand before. He walked around and looking at this thing and that thing. He wondered what it would have been like to grow up like this instead of in that damp drafty house with his mother.

Paxson sat at the table and put his head in his hands. His mother should have never lied to him. She should have told him that his father was Uther Pendragon as soon as he was old enough to understand.

Paxson knew that he was starting a new life now and he had to separate himself from his mother and her plots. It was the only way to keep Arthur from killing them both.


End file.
